Comment UK April 2009
*Transport in the eco-towns: Government must think again, April 24 Campaign for Better Transport, April 24, 2009 topic *Government hits free data decision into the long grass, Free Our Data, April 23 Free Our Data, April 23, 2009 topic *Greenpeace hails 'signs of climate leadership' at last, but huge risks mean campaign continues, April 23 Greenpeace , April 23, 2009 topic *Budget reaction: Scrappage scheme subsidises gas-guzzlers, April 22 Campaign for Better Transport, April 22, 2009 topic *Government has merely applied a sticking plaster to a low-carbon industry on life support. Legally-binding short-term emissions targets too weak, FoE, April 22 Friends of the Earth, April 22, 2009 topic *Proposed new Thames crossing would just generate more traffic, Campaign for Better Transport, April 20 Campaign for Better Transport, April 20, 2009 topic, place, place *Network St Albans should be copied around the country, Campaign for Better Transport, April 20 Campaign for Better Transport, April 20, 2009 "We hope that it will set a model that can be applied in many other areas and give councils opportunities to improve public transport as a real alternative to car travel." topic, place *‘Promises of a “Green Budget” must be backed up with action if they are to be anything more than greenwash. So far, the Government’s rhetoric has run well ahead of its record, with just 7% of the UK’s economic stimulus package categorised as “green”, little more than a fig leaf to hide the Government’s environmental modesty.’ CPRE, April 16 Campaign to Protect Rural England, April 16, 2009 A report by HSBC, published at the end of March 2009, ranked 17 countries according to the green element of their fiscal stimulus. South Korea came top, with 81%, and China set aside 34% for environmentally friendly projects. The USA allocated 12% of its stimulus package to such projects. *Government support for electric cars welcome - but far more needed to build genuine green future, FoE, April 16 Friends of the Earth, April 16, 2009 Reduced dependence on cars UK news "...electric cars are only as green as the electricity they run on - Ministers must take action to boost the UK's flagging renewable energy industry. Low carbon vehicles are certainly needed, but more extensive measures are needed to make the necessary cuts in transport emissions. Far more must be done to get people out of their cars by making public transport, cycling and walking more attractive options. *Eco-towns policy may have unlawful consequences, CPRE, April 6 Campaign to Protect Rural England, April 6, 2009 A legal opinion for CPRE casts further doubt on the legality of the Government’s proposed policy on eco-towns. This policy needs radical revision if the Government is to avoid future legal challenges. *Government transport assessment reforms don't go far enough, CBT, April 6 Campaign for Better Transport, April 6, 2009 While public transport and cycling schemes should become easier to fund as a result of the reforms, there is still too much priority to tiny time savings for motorists and not enough on reducing carbon emissions and protecting landscapes. topic References Category:Comment UK